Playing House
by DynamoAtHeart
Summary: Sometimes on the journey to get what you want, you find something else on the way. TanyaXHarry Pretend he's not rainbow!
1. You Want A What?

If you were to look into the Villa Donna hotel on the island of  
Kalokari, you would see a typical scene. People walking about, the ever  
busy Donna Sheridan constantly running errand after errand. However  
there was someone there that wasn't normally. One of Donna's best  
friends, Tanya. Tanya's presence wasn't the unusual part, for her,  
Rosie, Bill, and Harry had moved in the month before. The state she was  
in was. The look on Tanya's face was that of a very troubled teenager.  
She looked through the papers in front of her once again. She groaned  
and rubbed her temples. She laid her head down on the table. Rosie, who  
was helping Donna at the time, saw Tanya and stopped. She put down the  
dish that she was carrying and stepped towards Tanya. She could tell  
something was wrong.

"Tanya?" she asked. Tanya looked up and took a deep breath. She took off her glasses. She put her head back down. Rosie sat down next to Tanya. She took the papers. "What are these?" she asked. Tanya looked up  
again.

"Adoption papers." Tanya said finally.  
"Adoption papers?" Rosie asked tilting her head to one side. Tanya took another deep breath. She looked at her.  
"Rosie," she paused "I just don't know what to anymore." she said  
sobbing slightly. Tanya started to cry a bit. Rosie went around and  
hugged Tanya from behind. She guided Tanya to her room upstairs.  
"Stay here." Rosie told her. "I'll go get Donna" Tanya nodded as she  
continued to cry gently. Not long after Donna arrived. She looked at  
Tanya sympathetically. She sat next to Tanya and Rosie took the other  
side.  
"Tell me everything." Donna said to her friend.  
"I want one so bad." she said to Donna.  
"Want one what?" Rosie asked a tad bit confused. Tanya wiped her eyes  
with the back of her hand.  
"A baby." She finally told them. Rosie and Donna looked at each other.  
"A baby?" they said in unison. Both just as confused as the other.  
"Yes a baby." Tanya said composing herself a bit. "I've always wanted to be a mother. I just couldn't conceive." She paused. You could hear the pain in her voice. The memories came flooding back to Tanya. The  
disappointment each time a test was negative, the endless nights of  
trying and trying, and the arguments that were had as a result of the  
inability to have a child. From time to time she could still hear the  
angry voices of her ex-husbands telling her she was a failure as a  
woman. Both Donna and Rosie knew of Tanya's past. They were there for  
her every time a test was negative or her husband yelled at her. However  
they also knew that it was her husbands, not her, that were sterile.  
This Tanya refused to believe. She thought it impossible that all three  
of her husbands were unable to have children. It was unlikely but  
true. The best thing to do was just to be there for Tanya. After  
awhile Donna broke the silence.  
"Did you find any good ones?" she asked referring to the papers.  
"They all call for two parents." Tanya told Donna sadly.  
"Well I'm sure there's one out there for you. Have faith." Donna told  
Tanya. Tanya wanted to have faith but found it increasingly difficult.


	2. New Friend And Maybe More?

Author's Note: Ok sorry for not updating sooner and for this chapter being so short. Things have been really hectic. The things that you don't recognize are Greek. The first phrase is "Rosie how do you cut this?" and the second one is "She is hopelessly in love." So without further ado, chapter 2 of _Playing House. _Enjoy!

The next day, Tanya felt a little better. She still sat in the courtyard. In the same seat as before, she sat with her martini untouched. Her depression was worsening. Sam and Bill were trying to fix the crack in Donna's courtyard. She stared into nothing as the man behind her hesitantly approached her. In a shaky voice it asked.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. Tanya jumped slightly. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked resting her head on her hand. He sat down and laughed. She offered him her drink. He politely declined.

"Sort of." he said to her. "I saw you run off yesterday, I wanted to see if you were alright but you were in your room. Is everything alright?" he asked. Tanya sighed.

"It's a long story." she warned him.

"I have time." he said with a slight smile.

"Ok. I was 16…" Tanya began. They ended up talking for two hours. Tanya found it a little strange that she could tell all this to him. She was surprised even more that he actually wanted to hear it. She told him everything about her. She had never felt more comfortable with another person in her life. She even told him stuff she had never told Donna or Rosie. He made her laugh and feel better about herself. He told her the exact same thing that Donna and Rosie said to her yesterday, but for some reason when he said it she felt better. Finally Tanya stopped to catch her breath. She had been talking the whole time. Harry sat back in his chair.

"Wow that is a long story." he said taking a sip of the water he ordered 30 minutes into the conversation.

"I told you." Tanya said playfully. She smiled.

"So, is that all you want? A baby?" Harry said after a pause. Tanya froze. She had forgotten that she had mentioned the baby thing. She swished her drink around.

"Um, well yes." she said awkwardly.

"Well…" Harry began.

"Harry! We need you now!" the voice of Sam said, interrupting their fine conversation.

"I should go." he said. "Sam might call Donna on me!" Harry got up and walked away to where he was called to. Tanya was giggling slightly. She all of a sudden couldn't sit still. She felt giddy and jittery. She stopped after a minute or two. _What's wrong with me? _she thought. She walked over to the bar. No one was there so she wandered the Villa aimlessly. She somehow wound up in the kitchen. Rosie was in there leading the preparation for tonight's dinner. Since she moved there, Donna had appointed Rosie as head chef. She wasn't the bossy type so she let the people that were there before her do whatever they wanted. She just supervised. Tanya sat down at the table. She had a confused look on her face. Not like the one yesterday, but still confused. In her head her mind was working a mile a minute. Rosie noticed this.

"Don't hurt yourself now." she joked. Tanya looked up and smiled a half smiled. Rosie cocked her head as she sat down. "What's wrong? Same as yesterday?" she asked hesitantly. Tanya shook her head.

"Nope. It's something new." she said. Rosie gave her a questioning glance. "It's Harry." Tanya said confused.

"Harry?" Rosie said equally confused.

"Yeah. I was talking with him and somehow I ended up telling him my life story. It was weird" Tanya told Rosie.

"You told him everything?" Rosie asked. She sat back. "Were you drinking?" she asked her.

"No." Tanya said laughing. "But I did feel something after I talked to him. I was so excited for some reason. And he was interested in hearing my story. I just don't know why." she said resting her head on her hand. Rosie looked at her friend.

"But isn't he..." Rosie started quietly.

"I know! That makes it even more confusing!" Tanya exclaimed. Rosie jumped at Tanya's exclamation. The two women shared a laugh.

"What are we laughing about?" a friendly voice asked from the window. Rosie's mouth formed a happy smile.

"Nothing you should know about." she said as Bill walked over. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. She laughed. Tanya smiled. She loved to see her friend happy. She just wished she had that too. She noticed the glint from Rosie's finger.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Tanya said to both Rosie and Bill. "Have you got a date yet?" Rosie looked at Bill.

"We were actually thinking about getting married here. On Kalokari." Bill told Tanya. "It's just such a beautiful island."

"And it's where we first met so…" Rosie added. A silence fell over the group.

"Rosie πώς κόβετε αυτό" one of the kitchen girls asked.

"I should go." Rosie said. "See you later Tawn." she said waving. "I'll see you later as well." she said to Bill before she left.

"Bye." Tanya waved back at Rosie.

"I should see if the guys need any help." Bill said to Tanya. She smiled and nodded. She sighed as he left. She looked out the window. She saw Harry and smiled wider. She daydreamed about him as the women in the kitchen just looked at her.

"Είναι απελπισμένα ερωτευμένη." the kitchen girl told said.

"Ain't it the truth." Rosie mumbled back. The women just sighed.


	3. We Found A Way

That night Harry stayed up in his room. He was thinking of ways to talk to Tanya. He felt like a middle school child again. He looked himself in the mirror. When he felt he was as ready as he'll ever be, he left the room. He looked all around the Villa. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran into Donna. Literally. She stumbled back.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "Watch it!"

"Oh Donna I'm so sorry." he rushed to say. "Uh, have you seen er…Tanya?" Donna looked at him sideways.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh no reason. I mean there is a reason. Not that I would need a reason to talk to her. It's…" Donna silenced Harry's rambling.

"She's down by the beach." she told him. He ran off with a nod. Donna looked very confusedly at Harry as he ran. "Something's definitely up." Harry found his way to the beach and Tanya was there as expected. Thankfully no one was around. He approached her cautiously.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked. Tanya turned quickly. She smiled.

"No." Tanya said turning fully to face him. Harry sat down and poured himself a drink. He could not take his eyes off Tanya. The way she looked in the torch light was breathtaking. "Is there something you wanted?" Tanya asked breaking Harry out of his reverie. She caught him staring and couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh yes." Harry said suddenly blushing. He put down his drink. "Tanya, I know this is a sensitive topic for you but…"

"What is?" Tanya asked tilting her head to the side.

"The er…baby situation." Harry said in a low whisper. Tanya's face fell. She was just beginning to forget until now.

"What about it?" Tanya said slowly. Harry took a breath.

"I think I can help you." Tanya's eyes went wide. Her mouth formed a hopeful. She quickly composed herself.

"How can you help me?" she asked coolly. Inside she was bursting with enthusiasm. She bit her lip in order not to smile. If there one thing she learned from her previous marriages is that in order to get what you want you can't appear too eager.

"Well I was thinking, maybe I could give you a child." Harry said almost painfully. He took a sip from his glass. He was half expecting her to laugh in his face. He could almost hear her saying _I'm desperate, but not that desperate! _However Tanya didn't say any of those things. She just looked at the ground. An awkward silence filled the space between the pair. Tanya looked up at Harry.

"You would do that? For me?" she asked quietly. Harry looked up as well.

"Well yes." Harry replied. "If it'll make you happy, then yes." Tanya gazed at Harry with hope in her eyes.

"No one's ever said that to me before." Tanya told him. "No one's ever asked me if it made me happy. How would we..?"

"Well there are many ways to go about it. They can implant the sperm in you; they can fertilize the egg in a dish." Harry looked down. "Natural conception." He mumbled the last part. Tanya's eyes shot up.

"What was that last one?" she asked.

"Well...er...we could conceive the child naturally." Harry said looking away. "I mean that's just a thought. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do. It would be…" He was cut off when Tanya lunged herself at Harry. She pressed her lips against his. Then she pulled from him and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to…" This time Tanya was cut off by Harry. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed. The two got out of the bar stools. Tanya's arms wrapped around Harry's neck while his hands rested on her waist. They sprang apart when they heard a noise. Both Harry and Tanya ran behind the bar. Harry smiled reluctantly. Tanya went to go kiss him again, but stopped. "Wait a second. Aren't you..?"

"I was." Harry jumped in. "He wanted to go all the way and I couldn't. It disgusted me quite frankly." They both laughed. Tanya resumed kissing him. She looked into his eyes.

"I do believe I have chosen my method of conception." she said smiling devilishly. "Let's take this up to my room." Harry raised both eyebrows. He began to lay Tanya down on the ground.

"Who needs the room?" he said before taking over her mouth again.


	4. Thank You So Much

AN: I know it's been awhile but I was very busy. I was sitting here for like 3 hours trying to figure out what to write. I came up with this. I hope you like. Thanks to all the lovely reviewers I have. You guys are much appreciated. So here you are. CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!!

Tanya walked happily into the Villa's courtyard. It had been three weeks since their first little adventure by the bar. After that her and Harry had met every night at the same time. Things were going so great now. She was happier and was getting her exercise in. She sat at her usual seat at the bar and looked up at the full moon. Tanya poured herself some water and waited. Sure enough Harry came around the corner. Tanya's mouth formed a happy smile. With his hands in his pockets he walked up to the bar. He smiled as he approached her.

"You're always so punctual." he said chuckling. He extended his hand to her. Tanya smiled and took his hand.

"Who wants to be late for this?" Tanya asked getting down from the stool. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She smiled. "Ready?" Harry took her hand and kissed it.

"Lead the way." he said. Tanya laughed. She led him into her room. Harry walked in and stopped. "Isn't this the room you share with Rosie?" he asked nervously. This was the first time they were going to be with each other in this room. They somehow could never make it back to the room whenever they started. Tanya turned and laughed.

"Well she told me she was spending the night on the Fernando. She said Bill was going to help her with her "book"." Tanya and Harry made eye contact and shuddered. "So the room is all ours. Glad?" she asked walking up to him. Harry removed his jacket and stepped closer to Tanya.

"Very." Harry said. He ran his hand down her cheek. He kissed her lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck again. Tanya continued to kiss him. Harry picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her neck. Tanya moaned slightly and caressed his back with her hands. She began to unbutton his shirt. Harry brought his head back up to look into her eyes. Tanya went to kiss him when a surge of nausea went through her body. She rolled off the bed and ran to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time to spill all the day's contents. She wiped her mouth with a towel and sat on the floor. Harry stood anxiously at the doorway. "You ok?" Tanya looked up at him.

"I think so." she said still on the floor. Harry sat down next to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Tanya looked at him. She smiled.

"Yes." she leaned her head in his shoulder. She looked at him. "I'm sorry Harry but…."

"I understand. You don't feel well. We won't tonight." Harry said sincerely. She sighed.

"Thank you." Tanya said. She looked into his eyes. Harry leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Tanya's lips. This kiss was so filled with love that tears flowed down Tanya's face. She pulled back and wiped them away. "I'm sorry." she said. Harry pulled back and wiped her face. He got up.

"I think I should go. You seem tired." Harry said. Tanya was tired but didn't want him to go. However, she agreed. She got up from the floor as well. Harry turned for the door. "See you tomorrow?" he asked. Tanya smiled.

"Definitely." Tanya said. She kissed Harry. He smiled and opened the door. He walked out of the room and almost tripped. He looked down and saw Rosie. She was sitting on the floor outside the door.

"Hello." she said with an arched eyebrow. Both Tanya and Harry blushed.

"Good night Tanya. Goodnight Rosie." he said. He smiled at Tanya and walked down the stairs. Rosie turned to Tanya.

"Can I come in?" Rosie asked. Tanya nodded and let Rosie in. Rosie sighed and sat on her bed.

"What happened? I thought you were going to stay with Bill tonight?" Tanya asked going into the bathroom. Rosie sighed again.

"We fought." she said simply. Tanya came out of the bathroom. She was changed into her pajamas.

"Oh. What was the fight about?" Tanya asked. Rosie got up and walked over to the mirror.

"I don't even remember. We were taking and having a good time and then suddenly we're arguing. Then I'm storming off the Fernando. I must have really upset him." Tanya got up and put her arm around her friend.

"I'm sure it was just a petty argument and you two will make up tomorrow." she said reassuringly. Rosie broke away from Tanya.

"Tanya. He asked for the ring back." Rosie said. She broke out into tears. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. She showed Tanya her hand. "See." Tanya took Rosie's hand and saw the absence of her engagement ring. Rosie sobbed and took her hand away. She wiped her eyes and stopped crying. "I'm sorry." she sniffed. "It's just I thought he was the one. I felt so safe with him I…"

"You love him." Tanya said. Rosie looked at her.

"I know. I can't live without him. Look at me." Rosie said walking to the mirror. "I'm a wreck without him. God when did my happiness become so dependent on a man?" Tanya laughed.

"It isn't." Tanya said to Rosie. "You're just happier with him than without him." Another wave of nausea passed over Tanya. She ran to the bathroom again. Rosie followed her.

"Are you alright?" she asked concernedly. Tanya finished vomiting and looked up at Rosie.

"Hopefully. I think it was something I ate." she said sitting back n the floor. Rosie crossed her arms.

"I cooked dinner. It wasn't the food." she said. Rosie thought for a moment. "Tanya when was the last time you had your "friend"?" Tanya thought.

"Any day now. I was actually supposed to get it today but…" she answered. Rosie nodded and reached under the sink. She pulled out a box and handed it to Tanya.

"I think it's time." Rosie said. Tanya looked at her.

"Do you really think so?" she asked. Rosie nodded. She stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door. Tanya looked in the mirror and then to the box she was holding. She sat down on the toilet and pulled out the pregnancy test. Tanya took a deep breath and used the test. She set it down on the counter. She was totally silent while she waited. When her time was up she looked at the test. She smiled as she saw the little pink plus sign on the test. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Thank you." she whispered.


	5. Please Don't Go

Chapter 5

Tanya sat happily in the courtyard. It had been a week since she had found out she was pregnant. She was giddy, sick and loving every second of it. She sipped her water with a grimace. She had to get used to not drinking alcohol. She smiled at the sight of two little children. It was a girl and a boy playing house. Tanya smiled even wider when the little girl came out with a bundle of blankets and pretended it was a baby. She saw Rosie come out of the kitchen. Tanya called her over. Rosie walked over and sat down. She sighed. "Hello Tanya. How are you?" she asked. Tanya smiled.

"Great." she said smiling. Tanya saw Harry and smiled wider. Rosie turned around and rolled her eyes. She turned back to Tanya.

"There goes your man." she said smiling. Harry came over and hugged Tanya from behind.

"How are you?" he asked her. Tanya smiled.

"I've been great." Tanya said smiling. She laughed. Harry kissed her cheek. Then Sam's voice called Harry over. Harry sighed and frowned apologetically. He left after giving her a small kiss. After he left Rosie turned to Tanya.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Rosie asked sternly. Tanya turned slowly to face Rosie.

"I don't really know how." Tanya admitted sheepishly. She turned to Harry and smiled. "I'll tell him tonight." Tanya saw Bill come up from the beach. He was carrying a bag. Tanya nudged Rosie and Rosie looked up. Bill walked over to the two women. He handed the bag to Rosie.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's all the stuff you left on the Fernando." Bill said without looking at Rosie he turned. Rosie stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked. She could already feel the tears welling in her eyes. Bill turned slowly to face her.

"What does it matter to you anymore?" he said bitterly. With that he turned and walked out of the Villa. The tears in Rosie's eyes fell down her face. She ran out of the courtyard followed by Tanya and Donna, who had come out only to witness the altercation. Rosie sobbed uncontrollably on a stone bench outside a room. She shook with all the crying. Tanya and Donna caught up with her and put their arms around her. Tanya spoke.

"He's the one that's missing out. He's missing out on a wonderful woman." Tanya said softly. Donna nodded in agreement. Rosie looked up at her two friends.

"It's not that." Rosie said softly. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Tanya's mouth hung open in shock. So was Donna's.

"What!?" Donna said in shock and anger. "And he left you?!" Rosie shook her head quickly.

"No. He doesn't know." Rosie admitted. She wiped her eyes. "I wanted to tell him but he never wanted to talk to me." Rosie looked at her friends. "Guys he gave back my stuff and asked for his ring back. I think it's over." she sobbed. She clutched the bag of stuff that Bill gave her. She sighed and got up from the bench. "I'm gonna go to my room. Okay?" Tanya and Donna both got up.

"Are you going to be alright?" Tanya asked. Rosie nodded.

"I'll be fine." Rosie said. She turned and ascended the stairs to her room. Tanya looked to the jetty and saw the Fernando in the distance. She sighed and turned to Donna.

"Poor thing." she said. Donna nodded.

"I'm so surprised Bill actually left her." Donna said still in shock. "I wonder what happened." Tanya shrugged.

"They got into an argument like a week ago and he took back the ring." Tanya told Donna. Donna's face fell.

"I thought they were the perfect couple. They seemed so happy with each other." The two friends shrugged. Donna then heard the bell ring at the front desk. Donna walked down. "I'm coming." she said.

"Got a room free?" a young woman's voice asked. Donna's eyes went wide.

"Sophie!" Donna exclaimed. She ran to her daughter. "My baby's home! I missed you so much!" Sophie hugged her mom.

"Mom I missed you too!" she said happily. Donna released her daughter.

"How have you been? Where's Sky?" Donna asked. As if on cue Sky came out from the stairs carrying Sophie's bags. Donna smiled. "Hello Sky. How are you?" Sky smiled and put down the bags. He put his arm around Sophie.

"We're very good. And you?" he said still smiling. Donna nodded.

"We've been good. That web site kind of worked. We've been getting more business." Sophie smiled and nodded. She noticed for the first time Tanya.

"Auntie Tanya!" she squealed. Sophie ran to her and hugged her tightly. "How are you?"

"Never been better." Tanya said with a smile.

"That's good." Sophie said. "Is Auntie Rosie here?"

"Yes but she's not feeling well right now." Tanya said putting a hand on Sophie's shoulder. Sophie nodded and went back to Sky.

"Honey I think we should get settled." she said. Sky smiled.

"We'll be back later." Sky said hugging Sophie closer. The two went up to Sophie's room and unpacked. Donna turned to the desk. She groaned.

"So much work to do." she mumbled. The phone rang and Donna picked it up. Tanya turned to leave.

"I'll leave you be." she said to her friend. Donna smiled appreciatively and turned back to the phone. Tanya left and wandered the Villa. She walked down to the beach and sat on a rock and sighed. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her from behind. Tanya jumped and turned to see the face of Harry Bright. She smiled. "Hello handsome."

"Hello yourself." he said smiling. She smiled widely at him. She cocked his head to one side. "What are you so happy about?" Tanya grabbed his hand and dragged him to the beach. She hugged him.

"I have incredible news." she whispered.

"Oh really. What is that?" he asked also whispering. Tanya bit her bottom lip. She laughed and hugged him tighter.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered. Harry face broke into a happy smile. She grabbed Tanya and swung her around in the air. Tanya laughed.

"Really?" Harry asked. Tanya nodded. Harry gave her a passionate kiss. He held her face. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." Tanya said with tears in her eyes. She gave Harry a soft kiss. "I love you." She gasped and blushed. She looked down at the sand. Harry brought her face to meet his.

"I love you too." Harry said sincerely. Tanya smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." she said smiling. She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. The sun set on the beautiful day as Rosie looked out the window. She shed a silent tear. She was slightly jealous of Tanya yet happy for her.

"You finally found what you were looking for." she whispered.


	6. Happy Family?

Chapter 6

AN: Wow this is a long one. I know it's been awhile but I've been really busy. So I hope you enjoy!

_God I hate it here _Tanya thought. She sat uncomfortably in the doctor's office. She waited with a magazine in hand for the nurse to call her name. For as long as she could remember, Tanya hated the doctor. She didn't know what it was about the doctor she hated. Tanya looked at the wall that looked like they once used to be white. She cast her eyes on her bulging stomach and smiled. Being pregnant wasn't a walk in the park, as Tanya had expected but it wasn't horrible either. The last 5 month seem to fly by. It was now obvious that Tanya was pregnant and she felt that she was growing more by the minute. She rubbed her belly affectionately.

"Ms. Van Buren?" a young nurse said into the waiting room. Tanya stood up and slightly waddled to the door. She stepped into the room anxiously. The doctor came in and before Tanya knew it the appointment was done. She walked to the desk and pulled out her wallet. The receptionist smiled.

"The bill has already been paid." She said. Tanya looked at her confused.

"That's been happening for the last five months. Who's been paying my bill?" Tanya said very confused. The receptionist's smile widened.

"They told me not to tell you." she said simply. Tanya nodded and looked strangely at the woman at the desk. She walked out of the hospital and waited outside for the ferry. She stepped forward when she saw the little boat. Tanya rode the ferry to Kalokari. She waited for Donna still pondering who's been picking up her doctor's bill. Donna drove up and stopped in front of Tanya. However Tanya was too deep in thought to notice. Donna honked her horn and Tanya jumped. She got in the car and drove to the Villa.

Rosie sat in the courtyard engrossed in very boring paperwork. She sat back and lazily signed her name on the line. She sighed and looked at the sky. She gasped as the baby inside her kicked. She put her hand on her stomach and sighed deeply. The past five months were not the easiest for Rosie. She cried more than ever during the night. She was now 6 months pregnant with Bill's child and missed him dearly. She was almost about to cry when her heard someone come up the stairs. She sipped her water and smiled slightly as Tanya and Donna walked into the Villa.

"Hello. How'd it go?" Rosie asked. Tanya nodded and sat down next to Rosie.

"It went well." Tanya said. "My bill was paid again though. What are you doing?" Rosie cocked her head to the side.

"Just some papers saying that it's ok to move my things here. I'm moving to Greece." Rosie said happily. "Again? That's been happening every time for the last 5 months. Do you know who it is that's paying?" she asked curiously. Tanya shook her head.

"No I don't. I would love to know though." Tanya said thoughtfully. Just then Sam and Harry came up from the stairs of death.

"Look who's back." Sam said out of breath. He and Harry stepped aside to reveal Bill. Donna smiled and hugged him.

"Bill, how are you?" she asked. Bill smiled.

"I'm good Donna. And you?" he replied still smiling. Sam came over and put his arm around Donna.

"I'm great." Donna said. Just then Sophie came down the stairs.

"BILL!" she yelled. She ran and gave him a big hug. Bill smiled wider.

"Sophia!" he said happily. Bill looked around at everyone smiling. He locked eyes with Rosie for the first time. She sighed and got up. His smile quickly faded. He turned to Donna. "Can I rent a room?" Donna nodded and went up to a room. Bill followed and set his bag down. Rosie followed the two. Donna looked at the two adults and with a look of uneasiness, left the room. Bill started unpacking with his back facing Rosie.

"Bill please. I can explain. Please just…" Rosie began. Bill turned quickly to her.

"Explain what Rosie? There's nothing to explain. It's very clear. You didn't miss me at all and you've obviously moved on." he said angrily pointing at her belly. "I didn't know you were that kind of girl. The one that just sleeps with men, play with their feelings and then drops them like a sack of potatoes. You're no better than a common slut!" Bill yelled loudly. Rosie sighed as the tears flowed from her eyes. She looked up at Bill and bit her lip.

"Are you done?" she asked. Bill nodded and Rosie took a deep breath. "Bill. It's yours." she said. Bill's expression changed at an instant. The shock was evident on his face.

"What?" he asked in a shuddered breath. Rosie nodded.

"The baby is yours." Rosie said wiping away tears. Bill was speechless. He sank to the floor and started crying. He put his hands on her belly and cried harder.

"I'm so sorry." he sobbed. Rosie looked down at Bill. She held his head. Bill continued crying as Rosie sank to the floor beside Bill. He wrapped his arms around her. "W-why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Oh Bill I wanted to but you never wanted to talk to me after the argument on the Fernando. That's when I wanted to tell you by the way, on the Fernando." Rosie said softly.

"I'm so so sorry Rosie. You must hate me." Bill said miserable. Rosie looked up.

"I don't. I love you. I was so heartbroken when you left. I thought I lost you forever." she told him. She wiped the tears from Bill's face Bill looked at her and stood up. Rosie stood with him.

"Baby?" Bill asked not sure if he should call her that. Rosie smiled.

"It's alright Bill." she said as if reading her mind. Bill smiled then continued.

"I promise to be here for you whenever you need me. I also promise to be the best daddy ever. Please," He got down on one knee. "can we give it another try?" Rosie nodded happily and Bill smiled. He reached into his pocket and slid the ring on her finger. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her softly and slowly. Rosie deepened their kiss. They separated and Rosie looked into Bill's eyes. She kissed him passionately.

"God I missed you." she whispered.

Tanya looked over at the direction Rosie and Bill went and sighed. She walked over to Harry. He smiled and put his arms around her.

"Hey. How did the appointment go?" he asked. Tanya nodded.

"It went fine." she answered, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked. Tanya sighed.

"Harry my bill was paid again and I still don't know who it is." Tanya said in a huff. Harry smirked.

"I know who it is." he said slyly. Tanya's eyes widened.

"You do? Who is it?" she asked shocked. Harry's smirk turned into a smile.

"I'm not telling you." Harry said. Tanya pouted. "Let's just say the person who's been paying knows that you need it." Tanya grew angry with that statement.

"Well tell that person that I don't need their charity and can pay my own damn bill!" Tanya shouted and walked away.


	7. Sooner Than You Think

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey my peeps! I know ya'll are about to kill me for not updating but I've been extremely busy. I've really been working hard at school and stuff. Oh and before I forget this will be my second to last chapter to the story. And I'm gonna need some help. I'm down to two names for the baby. Jonathan or Joseph? So cast your vote in a review. I'll count them up and you'll see it in the next chappie! So without further ado……Chapter 7 of Playing House! *Fanfare!*

Tanya awoke to the early Greek sun. She sighed and shielded her eyes from the sun. She frowned. It had been 3 months since she had last talked to Harry. She was yearning to talk to him, but her damn pride was getting in the way. She stared at her six month pregnant belly. The baby kicked and Tanya sighed. She laid her head back down. The phone rang suddenly and she jumped slightly. She answered it.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily. The woman on the phone was from the doctor's office. It was a young woman whose voice Tanya didn't recognize. Probably a new intern.

"Um. Mrs. Bright?" the young girl asked nervously. Tanya raised a brow.

"Mrs. Bright?" she asked confused. Tanya heard shuffling on the other end of the line. She heard the faint noises of an argument. Then the regular girl who worked at the office spoke into the phone.

"Good Morning Ms. Van Buren." she said pleasantly. Tanya sat up and smiled slightly.

"Good Morning Chloe. How are you?" Tanya asked.

"I'm good. I was just calling to remind you of your appointment this afternoon." Chloe said pleasantly. Tanya mental kicked herself. How could she forget? Tanya nodded.

"3:00 right?" she groaned.

"Yes. See you then. Goodbye." Chloe said chuckling and hung up the phone. Tanya put the phone back on the receiver. She sighed and got dressed with slight difficulty. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Deciding she wasn't hungry she walked out into the courtyard. Sure enough, as she expected, Harry was sitting at a table by the bar. She sighed and wattled to him. She sat down silently. He turned to her and smiled slightly.

"Hey." Harry said noticing the sigh and pensive look on her face. "You…err…you ok?" Tanya looked up at him.

"Doctor called. She called me Mrs. Bright." Tanya said softly. Harry paled a bit. "Harry why would they call me Mrs. Bright," she began "if Mr. Bright wasn't paying?" Harry swallowed hard.

"Well…I….um." he stammered. Tanya looked at him.

"Harry?" she asked. "Have you been paying for my appointments?" Harry looked up at her and nodded. Tanya looked away. She looked back at him. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." Harry said softly. Tanya sighed angrily.

"And what about the whole 'I know you need it' thing?" she asked louder, the hormones kicking in. "What did you think I couldn't handle the money? Well I may not have much but I have enough!" Harry looked at Tanya.

"That wasn't my intention at all." he said. "Tanya, I just wanted to feel like I was helping."

"Well I don't need your help!" Tanya shouted. Harry got up.

"Tanya that is my baby too! I wanted to help because I'm not the kind of sick bastard that knocks up some girl and then just leaves! I want the best for the child. I care about the baby and about you." He added the last part softly. Tanya looked away, ashamed at raising her voice. She got up with Harry and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice. Hormones you know." she chuckled. Harry nodded and chuckled as well.

"It's alright." he said smiling. Tanya's heart melted. Harry nodded. "I haven't eaten anything so I'm going to cook something. Do you want anything?" Tanya shook her head. Harry nodded and turned to leave. Tanya looked up.

"Harry?" she called out. Harry turned/

"Yes?"

"I have a doctor's appointment today. It's an ultrasound. Would you-would you like to come with me?" she asked shyly. Harry grinned.

"Yes. Yes I would."

Later that day Tanya and Harry walked into the doctor's office. Chloe looked up and her face fell. She looked at Harry. "I'm sorry Mr. Bright. I told Angela that…"

"It's alright Chloe." Harry said. "It's better now." He signed Tanya in and they both sat down. Tanya began to jiggle her foot nervously. Her finger twitched absentmindedly. Harry noticed this and took her hand. "Hey. What's wrong?" Tanya looked at him.

"I just really hate the doctor." she sighed nervously. Harry smiled and gave her hand a kiss.

"You'll be fine." he smiled and so did Tanya.

Soon they were called into the office. The doctor was a nice man with a warm smile. He asked Tanya questions about the baby and the pregnancy. When his questions were all done he turned to Harry.

"I've never seen you before. Are you the father?" he asked.

"Yes I am." he said proudly. The doctor nodded.

"Well it's time for the sonogram." Tanya smiled. She laid back as the cold gel was applied to her belly. The machine hummed gently as the doctor ran it over her womb. She sighed and Harry held her hand. The doctor smiled. "There it is." He pointed to the screen. Both Tanya and Harry's eyes went there. Harry stood, or rather sat, in shock. There it was. His baby. He heard a slight gasp. He turned to see Tanya wiping a tear from her eye. He squeezed her hand.

"You ok?" he asked. Tanya nodded. She smiled at the image on the screen. The doctor went through looking at the head, feet and heartbeat.

"Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asked. Tanya looked at Harry and he nodded.

"Yes please." The doctor went to work again. Harry held his breath. The doctor stopped running the machine.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bright. You are having a healthy baby boy." the doctor said happily. Tanya smiled. "A boy!" she mouthed at Harry. Harry smiled and a surge of pride welled within him. His first child was almost here. He was so happy. The doctor turned off the machine and asked Tanya some more questions. After that the appointment was done and Tanya was given a picture of the sonogram. Then the happy parents-to-be went back to the Villa.

Later that day Tanya sat with Harry on the couch in her room. She laughed as she rested her legs on his lap.

"No! You're lying!" Tanya said laughing hysterically. Harry laughed as well.

"I swear! They tied me to poles and stripped me down!" Harry said laughing. Tanya threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh. "I was actually quite scared." Harry continued. Tanya shook her head.

"Surely this was no big deal for Harry Headbanger." she joked. Harry looked at her confused.

"Donna told me." Tanya said still laughing softly. Harry nodded. He suddenly smiled and got up from the couch. Tanya looked confusedly at him. Harry came back with a picture of his when he met Donna. He gave it to Tanya. She burst out laughing. She had to cover her mouth and close her eyes to keep from howling. She shook and her eyes teared. Harry looked up at her.

"Tanya? Are you ok?" Harry asked worried. Tanya's head was down and she was unresponsive. "Tanya?" Harry said louder. His worriedness grew. Tanya finally picked up her head. The tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You had guyliner!" Was all she could choke out. She burst into another fit of laughter. Harry relaxed.

"I was the style back then!" Harry defended. Tanya laughed but stopped suddenly and groaned. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"The baby kicked." Tanya said. Harry smiled.

"Can-can I feel it?" Harry asked hesitantly. Tanya smiled, nodded and lifted her shirt. Harry put his hands on her bulging stomach. He felt around, feeling no kick.

"Talk to him." Tanya said softly. Harry cleared his throat.

"Umm. Hello. It's me Harry. Your daddy. I can't wait to me you." Harry looked to Tanya. She urged him on with her eyes. He looked down again. "Hey little one. You know I love you. You and your mommy." Harry gasped. He looked up at Tanya quickly. "I felt it!" he said excitedly. Tanya's smiled widened.

"It was great wasn't it." she asked. Harry nodded happily. She leaned back. Harry came forward. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"For yelling at you. All you wanted was to be a good dad. I didn't talk to you and I avoided you. I'm sorry." Tanya said looking away. Harry turned her head to look at him.

"Tanya it's alright. I know that you know I care. This baby is going to have the best mother on the face of this planet. You're smart and loving and just full of life. I-I love you." Tanya smiled. Harry tipped forward. He inched closer to her lips and captured them with his. Tanya kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back and smiled.

Tanya sat in the courtyard with Donna and Rosie a few days later. They were discussing Tanya's baby shower. "Do you remember Sophie?" Donna asked. "She joked to Sky that she would be next. His face was hilarious!" She broke out into a fit of laughter. Rosie laughed.

"I remember that! He turned so pale." The three Dynamos laughed hysterically. Donna turned to Tanya.

"So how's the baby?" she asked. Tanya smiled.

"He's good." she replied rubbing her belly. Rosie smiled and Donna turned to her.

"And how's your baby my little hermit?" Donna joked. Rosie laughed.

"She's fine." Rosie said rolling her eyes. Tanya gasped.

"It's a girl!?" she asked. Rosie nodded.

"Yes. Brianne. Little Dynamo." Donna laughed then looked up suddenly. "What?" Rosie asked.

"I just realized something. We never threw you a baby shower Rose!" Donna said shocked. Tanya gasped.

"Oh my gosh that's right!" Tanya exclaimed. Rosie waved her hands.

"It's alright." she said.

"Oh Rosie I feel horrible." Tanya sighed. "Here we are talking about my baby shower when we never threw you one." Tanya hung her head. Rosie chuckled

"It's ok you were both very busy." Rosie said. Just then the office phone rang. "Speaking of which." Rosie muttered under her breath. Donna gave Rosie and apologetic look and answered the phone.

"Rosie I still feel horrible." Tanya said.

"Don't worry about it Tanya." Rosie said softly. Tanya sighed and got up. Rosie gasped. "Oh my God! Tanya!" Tanya looked down and her eyes widened. She sank back on her chair, her face etched with fear.

"My water broke!" she whispered fearfully.


	8. Happy Ending

A/N: Alright my peeps this is my last chapter *sigh*. I tallied up the votes and Joseph won! So I hope you guys enjoyed reading my story. So for the last time, here is the final installment of Playing House. Enjoy! P.S I'm just gonna jump right into this one.

*************************************************************

"Push Tanya! Push!" Tanya heard her best friend Donna say. Tanya pushed harder. She let it go and lay back down. She felt a cool cloth wipe her sweaty brow. Tanya looked up and tried to smile at Rosie for a thank you. A surge of pain hit her and she groaned. _Where is he? _she thought to herself. It was so surreal. She somehow heard the doctor say it was time to push again. Tanya pushed harder and harder. She lay back again. The doctor told her that the head was out. One more good push would be enough. She loosened her grip on Donna's hand. She adjusted herself. Rosie nodded at her and held her hand. Tanya took a deep breath and started pushing again. She pushed harder and harder. The pain was incredible and like nothing she'd ever felt. She pushed as the pain came to a peak. She screamed out in pain. In a single moment the pain left her body. A shrill cry rung out in the delivery room as the newborn entered the world. Tanya laid back and looked to Donna, who had tears in her eyes. Rosie squeezed her hand. The nurse took the baby away to clean him. She came back with the child.

"Congratulations Ms. Van Buren. A healthy baby boy." the nurse said happily. Tanya took the baby boy in her arms. She cried tears of joy and lost all power of speech. Tanya looked up at Donna.

"Is this real?" she whispered. Donna nodded.

"That's your baby Tanya." Donna whispered to her friend. She looked over to Rosie, who was leaning over to Tanya, tearing as well. Tanya looked at her two friends and then down to the infant in her arms.

"Hello there." she whispered. "Little angel. I'm your mommy." She looked up shocked. "I'm his mommy. I'm a mommy." She cried even more tears. She gently touched his hand and the baby gripped her finger. She gasped and kissed his forehead. Just then both Sam and Bill walked in. The two men smiled and stood next to their significant others. Bill smiled.

"He's beautiful Tanya." Rosie said to her friend. She wiped her tears and Bill held her from behind. Donna nodded as she wiped her tears. Tanya was too mesmerized by the baby to speak. Everyone in the room silently watched as mother and son shared the unbreakable bond. No one noticed Harry walk into the room. Rosie looked up and nudged Bill who looked up as well. She got Sam's attention and he squeezed Donna. They all looked up. The four then filed out of the room. Bill held Rosie's hand and smiled.

"I can't wait now!" he whispered. Harry walked into the room and sat down next to the bed. Tanya looked up and smiled.

"Harry." she said. He looked at her and smiled weakly. He looked at the bundle in her arms. "Harry? Would you like to meet your son?" she asked with a smile. Harry nodded. Tanya uncovered the blanket slightly. Harry gasped softly. He bit his fist to keep from crying.

"M-my son?" he asked. Tanya nodded. "My son." he said clearly. He laughed. "My son." he said proudly. Tanya teared slightly.

"What should we name him?" Tanya asked.

"Whatever you want." Harry whispered. Tanya looked at the baby. She stared at him.

"Joseph." she said softly. "Joseph Henry Bright." Harry nodded.

"I love it." Harry said. The both admired little Joseph as he slept. "So what now?" Harry asked hesitantly. Tanya looked up.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked. Harry sighed.

"What with us? I mean…" Harry began nervously. Tanya stood silent for awhile. She spoke softly.

"When I was pregnant, I saw many things differently. I regarded children more sweetly. Well one day I was sitting in the courtyard and I saw two children. They were playing make believe. They were playing house. In this game you need a mommy, a daddy, a baby and a dog. The girl was the mommy and the boy was the daddy. They had a baby too." she looked up at Harry. "Harry in my game I have a mommy and a baby." Tanya paused and looked down. "Will you be the daddy?" Harry lifted her chin with his hand.

"Yes." Harry said. Tanya smiled. He kissed her softly. He sat down on the bed with her. The both looked at Joseph who was awake. His soft gray eyes looked up at his parents. Tanya smiled as he held her finger. Harry chuckled. "You know for a second I thought you were going to ask me to be the dog." Tanya laughed. They kissed and then looked down at the baby.

It was a week later and all were gathered at the little church. Rosie and Donna stood at the entrance and waited for the music to start. When it did they processed in. When they were done everyone stood up and watched in awe as Tanya walked down the aisle. Everyone smiled but no smile was bigger than that of Harry. Tanya met him at the altar and took his hands. The priest began the ceremony. It went smoothly. The priest smiled.

"So by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and…" he was interrupted by a shrill cry. Everyone turn to Rosie who was holding Joseph. Tanya smiled and took the baby from her arms. She soothed the newborn. She looked at the priest.

"Proceed." she said to the man. The priest smiled once again.

"So by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." he said. Harry leaned forward and happily kissed Tanya. She smiled then she and Harry happily walked down the aisle, ready to spend the rest of their lives together, playing house.

**THE END**

A/N: So that's it. *sniffle* But wait! What about Rosie? Do you guys want me to write an epilogue? Tell me what to think. Otherwise: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed _Playing House!_


	9. Epilogue

A/N: So this is the long awaited epilogue. Sorry it took so long. My laptop, which has all my stories, broke down. So I hope this is good for you guys! Enjoy!

9:00 am

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Donna asked Rosie as she walked out of the kitchen. Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Rosie said sighing. Donna nodded. Tanya came downstairs with baby Joseph.

"Ready?" She asked Donna. Donna nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? Baby vaccinations aren't that bad." Tanya asked her friend. Rosie shook her head.

"I have a headache and I have to wait for Bill and the other men to get back." Donna sighed.

"Alright fine. But remember today the staff has a break." Donna said walking away. She turned back. "And be careful. You're bathroom door still needs to be fixed." Rosie nodded and waved. Donna smiled and walked down the steps. Rosie smiled and went up to her room. She wattled into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She sighed. A gust of wind blew through the window. The bathroom door slammed shut. Rosie turned to it. She tried to open it but it was no use. The door was locked from the outside. Rosie gulped.

"Uh-oh!"

10:00 am

Rosie sat on the toilet and tiredly kicked the door for the umpteenth time. Her voice was horse from yelling help for the last hour. She sighed. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through Rosie's body. She looked down and saw a clear liquid run down her leg under her skirt. She gasped. "Shit!" She groaned. Rosie lowered herself to the floor. She kicked the door harder. "Help!" she yelled. She continued to kick and scream.

5:00 pm

Sophie came through the courtyard laughing hysterically. She smiled as her friend waved to her. "We need to do that more often." she told Sky. He nodded and held her close. She walked into the hallway and stopped. She looked at Sky. "Did you hear that?" Sky looked up.

"Hear what?" Sophie shushed him.

"It sounds like someone is yelling for help." She said walking up the hallway. She ran up the stairs and into Rosie and Bill's room. "Hello?" Rosie stopped kicking.

"Sophie?" Rosie asked. Sophie went to the door. Rosie groaned as a contraction hit her.

"Auntie Rosie? What's wrong?" Sophie asked worried.

"The door is locked. Go get the key. Donna said it was at the front desk." Rosie grunted. Sky nodded and ran down. He got the key and ran upstairs. Rosie breathed heavily. Sophie unlocked the door and threw it open. She gasped.

"Auntie Rosie!" She and Sky rushed to help her up. Rosie sat on the bed. Sophie went to her. "We need to get you to a hospital." Rosie looked to the clock and shook her head.

"It's too late now." Rosie said grunting. "My contractions are 30 seconds apart." She lowered herself to the bed. "I've been in labor for almost 7 hours. Call the doctor." Sky nodded and ran out the room. Sophie held Rosie's hand.

"Breathe Auntie Rosie. Breathe." she said breathing with her. Rosie did as instructed. She held Sophie's hand tighter and another contraction hit her. Sky came in again.

"The doctor's on the way. He's said to cover the bed with towels for now and take off whatever you're wearing as a bottom." he said. Sky stepped outside as Sophie help Rosie do just that. Sky came back in and Sophie wrapped another towel around Rosie's waist.

"Do you need anything else Auntie Rosie?" Sophie asked. Rosie looked at the clock. "Bill." She panted. "Get Bill." Sophie nodded and ran out the room. Sky held Rosie's hand and helped her breathe.

5:15 pm

Bill was tying up his boat with the other guys. They were laughing about some girl on the mainland flirting with Sam when Sophie came running down the dock. Sam looked over the edge. "Sophie? What's wrong?" She stopped and caught her breath.

"Bill….Rosie….in labor…baby coming." Sophie panted. Bill's eyes widened. He jumped down to the dock. He looked back to the boat.

"Don't worry mate, we'll take care of it." Harry said smiling. "Go." Bill nodded and turned to Sophie. "Is she at the hospital already?" he asked while running. Sophie shook her head.

"She was locked in the bathroom when she went into labor. That was seven hours ago. The doctor is on the way here. " Sophie said. Bill ran faster. He burst through the door startling Rosie a bit. Sky stood up and went to Sophie. Bill kneeled next to the bed and framed Rosie's face. Rosie looked up at him. She groaned again.

"Oh Bill she's coming." Rosie said panting. Bill nodded.

"I know, baby. I know." Bill said. He kissed her forehead softly. Rosie squeezed his hand in pain. Just then Donna and Tanya came in. Donna's eyes widened at the sight of Rosie. The doctor followed the two women and went straight to work. The crowd, except for Donna who stood by Rosie's side, sat out in the hallway. After a few the doctor announced that it was time to push. Rosie took a deep breath and pushed hard. This continued for the next hour. When the head was out Rosie looked up at Bill and he kissed her hand softly. "You're doing great babe." Rosie looked to Donna.

"You can do this Rose." Rosie nodded and took another deep breath. She pushed harder and harder. She closed her eyes and pushed even harder. The child's cry rang out in the room and Rosie cried tears of joy. She looked up at Bill and he kissed her softly, the tears ran down his cheeks. The child was taken out and cleaned in the ambulance. She was brought back and laid in Rosie's arms.

"Hello you." Rosie whispered to the tiny girl. Bill leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead. Donna smiled. Soon enough the rest of the crowd came in awing at the tiny bundle. Tanya smiled. "She's gorgeous Rose. She has your eyes." Rosie smiled.

"Thank you." she said looking at everyone. Bill put an arm around Rosie. Sam pulled out his camera and gave it to the nurse.

"If you could please." he asked. Everyone straightened and posed for the picture. It was taken and the doctor packed up after shaking Bill's hand. Rosie looked down at the baby and to everyone around her.

"This baby is going to have the best family in the world." she said smiling. Everyone smiled with her and gazed down at the baby.


End file.
